The House Ward
by MimiLuvs16
Summary: Kaia Mills thought that she would never see "Digger" Harkness, a.k.a. Captain Boomerang, ever again. So imagine her shock (and horror), when she learned that the Australian burglar is a new house guest, for the next 30 days. Rated M. A/U. Non-Canon. OOC for the canon characters. A story comprised of 'one-shots'. Rate and Review, if you please.


**Author's Note:** Hey! Hey!

I know that you guys are expecting for me to begin writing (and prematurely posting, knowing me) a new story for my "Eric and Nasira" series, sooner than later.

The problem with that is... I've reached a creative block, when it comes to those two. I know where the story is going, but I cannot muster up the energy and the motivation to start writing for those two characters, right now.

On the other hand...

...I am strangely being fed (by my muses) more "Captain Boomerang/Kaia" goodies, which is why we are all here, right now. I think it has to do with all of the good reviews that I received from you guys. By the way, thank you for those messages and for the 'followings' and 'favorites'.

"The House Ward" is going to be an "open book", full-fledged story. This will be my very first attempt at writing a full-fledged story instead of writing a short story.

Ever since I believe in 'baby steps' first rather than a full-fledged marathon, this story will comprise of 'one-shots'. Each chapter will be a 'One-shot'. The premise behind this tale will be about Captain Boomerang's stay with Kaia, inside of her house, during his " _leave" (thirty days, to be precise)_. The chapters will be in chronological order, however, I will skip days, in order to move this story along. Being that the Captain isn't a man with a set of clear and high-caliber morals, there will be a lot of smut and cursing going on in this tale. I don't see any romance happening in this tale. I will add some fluffy moments in here (ever since she is a caring aunt to a pair of nieces). But there will be a lot of smut.

So, let's get this show on the road, shall we?

 **WARNINGS:** This story is Rated M, for 'Mature'. This story is not for readers, who are under the age of 16. **NSFW. Adult Content. Strong Adult Language. Strong Sexual Content.** This story contains **Non-Canon material. The character of Captain Boomerang is OOC. A/U.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the DC Comics characters. I only owned the O/Cs. **

Enjoy!

P.S. Oh yeah, forgot to mention this. For the readers, who need some sort of visual, in order to understand Kaia's home, the photo that is used for this story's icon, is the type of house that she owns. Hopefully, you could maximize the size, so you'll be able to see it.

* * *

 **Prologue: Decisions... Decisions (Day 1/30)**

"'Bout tah get me money's worth." A stream of snickering was excreted from his throat as he advanced towards her.

'Oh God,' she silently groaned. Kaia picked up the sound of low laughter and her skin became chilled. Her eyes slightly widened while the lump in her throat expanded to an uncomfortable width. Her heart began to race against her chest. It wasn't fear that was slowly consuming her soul. It was the overwhelming feeling of regret. She started to regret her choices from the previous night. The 'regrettable choices' were the act of accepting Boomerang's offer of having an 'one-off' in Salome's Quarters to the act of calling Vegas Vinnie and asking the money-grubbing fuck for a dancing gig. As she strolled into the pathway of the bathtub, with his arrogant swagger stitched to every step, she groaned low and deep in her throat. 'I should've just stayed fucking home.'

Kaia watched his hands reached for the stainless steel buckle that was attached to his thick leather belt. Her sight flickered to his face, where she spotted the gleam in his blue orbs and the lopsided grin. 'It's just my fucking luck. I swear,' she glumly commiserated. He slowly drew closer to the side of the Jacuzzi, drop-in bathtub. Even though her heated, wet skin was pressed against the cold ceramic tiles, she still tried her luck by taking a step backwards, which was an attempt to get away from his advances. Once again, her vulnerable flesh struck against the cold and unforgiving wall. "Boomer…" she called out in a firm voice. Her right hand shot out in front of her, which led to her pointer finger to stick out and aim itself as his approaching presence. "No!" She pointed to the bathroom's exit. "You can't stay here! You gotta get-hell-up out of here!" She glowered at the tall and bulky Aussie. He continued to stroll into her direction. His facial expression remained intact. It was as if her command wasn't even spoken, a few seconds ago. 'Okay… This mother… He has to be a crazy fucker…' Her stomach released a gentle quiver. Her vision took in the distance that was in between them. It was becoming smaller and smaller. "Boomerang… No! You have to get out—No! N-No…" Pressure suddenly filled up her chest and there was a restraint attached to her breathing. "No…" she sighed. She huffed. "I don't…You have to go…You have to leave," she whimpered as she eyed him.

Once the tips of his boots lightly tapped against the tub, it was the next time when his facial expression changed. The smirk disappeared and formed into a toothy smile. The gleam was still present in his orbs and it remained, even when the Aussie proceeded to strip out of his apparel. His fingers casually unbuckled his belt and then the fastenings to his jeans. Fingers curled around the waistbands to his pants and boxers before drawing off of his hips and down his firmly-built thighs. He bent at his waist and pushed his clothes down to his ankles, where they crumbled over his boots. His boots were quickly stripped off of his feet and then they were carelessly chucked out of the bathroom, where they carelessly landed inside of the small area that stored her closets. His hands made quick work of his clothes and socks, which were kicked to the side. He arrogantly stood upright to face her.

 _"_ _Tha-ump."_

Her hearing picked up the soft and gentle sound as she eyed Captain Boomerang. Her brain simultaneously was able to figure out the weighty object that could've made that noise. Her conscious was gifted with bits of memories from their time in the Presidential Suite, which were recollections that contained viewings of the object in question. The memories also came with the phantom sensations again, which caressed her dormant case of arousal. Her skin grew hot and more humid than the condensed water that circulating in the air. Her cunt subconsciously became taut. Her nipples were kissed by tingles.

Dark brown eyes now had the opportunity to really survey the spectacle that was presented before her. Her eyes performed quick sweeps, catching various parts of him as he stood there. There was the sight of hardened sex and his swollen sacs, which were the owners of that soft 'thumping' sound. His prick hung proudly in front of him while his balls were carrying a deep shade of purple across their skin. Her cunt performed another squeeze and she felt the weeping from her channel begin. 'Ah… Shit,' her brain cursed, from disappointment. Her sight swiftly and nervously lifted away from his hard member. She decided to distract herself. Her eyes continued on with their tour, starting with the various, small tattoos that decorated the inside of his left forearm. She recognized the largest one, an armband in the form of a rope that held a knot. But she didn't understand the small markings. There was the self-made and crude 'Mum' tattoo that marked his left pectoral, right where his heart had lain, underneath. The unfamiliar markings on his right bicep. Her sight glanced at the pair of prominent trapezoid muscles that topped his already-broad shoulders. The thin layer of short hairs that covered his muscled torso and the thick layers that covered his thighs.

"Yah like what yah see, girlie?"

Her sight steered away from his abdominals and landed onto his face. She took noticed of the smugness that was etched into every inch of his skin. Her sense of regret began to ebb away and allow her anger to take its place. "Get out," she said in a meekly tone. Her spirit winced, once she heard the thinned-out tone of her voice. It wasn't the voice that she hoped would spill from her mouth.

Digger, a.k.a. Captain Boomerang, just responded with a gravel chuckle. Then he proceeded to ignore her by climbing into the bathtub. The bathroom's walls were decorated with the sounds of water sloshing about, as he waded through the knee-deep, sudsy water. He proceeded to walk towards her with his forceful glowering. "Yah want me to git out?" he queried as he waded through the water. His voice contained a mirthfulness that let her know that he was taunting her. When there wasn't a verbal response from the woman, he repeated himself.

Kaia tried to take another step backwards, a natural instinct to protect herself from any possible threat. But, the wall reminded her once again about the lack of space that was behind her. 'Shhh—fuck!' her brain grunted as the coldness from the tiles kissed at her heated skin. Her eyes briefly scanned the wall before she returned her gaze to Boomerang, who was now several inches in front of her. He wasn't invading her private space, but his energy was definitely smacking her on the face. The heat that was radiating from his body was brushing up against her skin, causing the hairs on her arms to rise.

"Yah want me tah git out of yah home?" taunted Boomerang.

She viewed the mirthfulness evaporate from his blue orbs. The wet hairs on the back of her neck bristled and her skin received an influx of goose-pimples, when she realized that his mood had shifted into a sense of seriousness. His broad and muscular stature made the intimidation grow inside of her. Her eyes peered away from his face and they glanced over at—

" _Oi_!"

Then, there was a finger underneath her chin. It gave off a forceful nudge to her jaw, causing the woman to return her gazing at his eyes. She noticed the expression of disapproval that was etched into his face, which consisted of a frowned-up brow and a slight pursing of his lips. It immediately reminded Kaia of the looks that her parents used to dole out to her, whenever she would play the role of 'misbehaving child'.

Captain Boomerang kept his finger underneath her chin, when he uttered, "Yah want me tah leave yah home?"

A shuddering breath came falling out of her mouth as she parted her lips. "Yee-Yee-Yeah," she confessed, embarrassingly stuttering out the word. Her sight scanned the rest of his face for a few seconds before she repeated her answer. "Yes." This time, the voice was firm and wielded a bit more confidence. Her head nodded softly as her eyes continued to observe the towering man while her brain was secretly pondering if he was going to strike her. "Yeah… I want you to go," she confirmed with a tone that was reminiscent of a sigh.

"Really?" he hummed, which sounded like a feral growl to her ears. His feet carried the rest of his form closer to her. His hands found their way to the tiled surface that was behind her. Once his palms were pressed against the smooth surface, he effectively trapped her in his grasp. For a few seconds, he just stared at her face. Then, without warning, his face dipped forward and was brought closer to the quivering prey that was in front of him. He aimed the tip of his surprisingly-straight nose in her direction. His nose traced the low bridge of her kittenish nose, from the pointed tip to her brow. His soft, pink lips grazed the space that was in between her brows. "Really? Yah want me tah go?" he whispered into her skin. "That's what yah want?"

Kaia closed her eyes, when his bearded face was within a few inches away from her face. She turned away and pointed over to the bay windows that were fifteen feet away. Once she felt a ticklish graze of skin against her jawline, she shut her eyes closed. She listened out for any action that came from the intimidating man that was in front of her. Her hearing picked up a sequence of sounds as they filtered the room. The soft sounds of the vintage Blues and Jazz music that was swimming through the atmosphere. The faint sounds that came from the world that was outside of her bathroom's windows. Then there were the sounds that were made by Digger, of course. The sudden sloshing from the bathwater due to his movements. There was the sound of his tactlessness breathing, which consisted of breaths that fanned her wet skin.

She also experienced sensations that were applied to her skin as she stood there, trapped in the space that was in between his thick arms. She was covered with a blanket of heat that started from her face and was led to her knees. His body's heat provided comfort, yet, it also made her feel uncomfortable with the close proximity. His prick was pressed forcibly against her stomach.

It was during this invasion of privacy and security, when the inside of her neck, the bruise-decorated curve that connected her neck to her left shoulder, was pelted with his breaths. The tip of his nose decided to take a journey, by tracing the deep arc that made up the side of her neck. The tingling sensation that trailed behind his action caused her shoulder to flinch in its socket. Her eyes instinctually shot open while her hands reached up to combat the offending factor. Her hands reached his cheeks just as her face turned. Her sight didn't land on its intended target. Instead, Kaia was presented with the view of his neck and shoulder. Her sight viewed the moist, flushed skin that covered his bulging trapezoid muscle and shoulder, when something jumped into her peripheral view. Her eyes immediately picked up the sight of a circular-shaped scar that was behind his left ear. Her initial thought contained the belief that it was scar tissue from a burn. But, then her brain corrected her by recalling an image of a similar scar, a memory. But this minute scarring was on another person.

It had taken her a few milliseconds to remember the identity of that person. Her mother. In particular, the plump skin that covered her mother's left bicep.

 _'…_ _back when, our immunizations used to leave us with these nasty scars…That's what this is, baby…"_ the voice that belonged to her phantom mother told her.

Her brow creased as confusion managed to seep into her mind. 'But, how can—

"Tell me."

It had taken her a few more milliseconds to understand his implication, after hearing the Australian's gruff words. 'Tell you, ' _what'?_ Why is he…?' She released a gruff exhale, out of mild frustration. She couldn't pick up where he was going with this.

"Tell me," she heard Digger groaned.

Then there was the sensation of his lips nibbling at that sliver of flesh that was directly behind her left ear. After a stream of seconds passed, she felt that little bud of pleasure started to bloom underneath her skin, along with the feeling of his soft and warm lips. Her brain began to shoot out disjointed recollections of their lusty unions. With a deep quiver inside of her pelvis and abdomen, her arousal began to awaken from her sleep. A slow inhalation was made from her nose while her head slowly sank backwards. The crown of her head gently butted up against the wall. With her throat exposed to his possible ministrations, it didn't take the rugged man too long of a time, to find some use for it. The tip of his tongue traced a vertical line on the skin, up to the underside of her chin, where he kissed at the point. A whimper escaped her mouth.

His lips had taken a reprieve from their act. "Tell me, gal," he growled. "Tell me that yah want me tah go," he gruffly ordered, with his lips grazing the outer shell of her ear. His left hand lifted off of the wall and clasped her jaw. "Yah act like yah don't want dear ol' Boomerang." His lips puckered and then proceeded to form a line of soft kisses to her left cheek. "I know yah. I know yah don't want me to leave." They journey ended, once they found her lips' location. It was during the second soft kiss, when her lips lost their sense of reluctance and it was on the third one, when they met his, halfway on the descent. He felt her fingers release his jawbone and caress his cheeks as they drifted up to his hair. He felt her fingers snatch up the soft, sandy brown curls just as her tongue provided a testing flick against his bottom lip. He didn't let her action go unnoticed.

Kaia felt a series of sensations just as his throat released a growling noise. There was the tight grip on the back of her neck, which had gone along with the tight grasp that was on the back of her head. His thick and broad tongue pushed past her full lips and invaded her mouth. Her tongue was waiting for it. As they kissed, she briefly acknowledged the contrasting feelings that the wall and his naked body were committing to her body as both were pressed against her. The cold, smooth wall which was rubbing against her back and the hot, coarseness of his hair-covered flesh, on her front. Both textures were in contrast of each other, but they felt good against her. Then there was the occurrence of the bloomed bud which was her arousal. It released all sorts of sensual tingles in her body, from her nipples down to her clit and weeping sex. There was his hardened sex, which was pressed against their stomachs. Her fingers didn't need to wrap themselves around his cock's shaft to know that he was wielding a full-fledged hard-on. Her brain emitted a fragmented memory of his prick as it stroked her walls during their stint in the Presidential Suite, at Salome's Quarters. Her hairless lips unleashed an involuntary twitch as more blood rushed down to her sex. A moan fell from her mouth and became swallowed by his plundering tongue. She released the hold on his hair, so her right hand could drifted down to his shoulders before delving down to his left pectoral, where her fingernails lightly scratched at the pink patch of hard skin.

"Mmmmmmnnngggghhhh…" he groaned out in pleasure. His hips jutted forward, making his cock glide across the surfaces of their stomachs. His left hand fell from her neck and slid to the front, so he could palm the plump mound that was her right tit. His hand began to knead. A subtle vibration touched his lips while his hearing picked up her moan. His hand forced her head back, which disrupted their kissing. The tip of his tongue traced the ridge that was set by her jaw and then traveled down to her throat.

"Boomer… Rang," she softly moaned. Her left hand reached down and fondled her unattended breast. Her fingers and palm kneaded the supple flesh. Fingertips played with the pierced, hardened nipple. Each ministration added more fuel to that fire that was already burning inside of her. A short whimper escaped from her throat, when she felt wet heat latch onto her right nipple and the sterling silver barbell. Another soft sound escaped from her mouth, after his mouth pulled a strong suckle against the hardened nub. A sharp inhale was made from her nose. "Boomer," she softly moaned, on the exhale. Her hands caressed his shoulders and gave his shoulder blades ghostly pats as she stood there and became a recipient of his mouth's adoration. After spending moments sucking on her right, his mouth actions included her left breast, which was held by a massive paw and mashed together with its twin as he feasted on both. Her slender fingers cheered on his efforts by pressing onto the back of his head. Her lips also encouraged the brash and intrusive man's efforts, by spewing out moans and gentle mewling.

With a nip to the underside of her right tit, Boomerang began a descending path along her body. His lips kissed at the heated flesh that was on her belly while his teeth nipped at bits that were soft and appealing to his eyes. His hands clasped onto her sides as he sank further down. The bathwater also made a reaction. It rippled and clashed against the tub's interior as he slipped his brawny form into a kneeling position on the tub's surface. When she felt his right hand cup her left buttock, her eyes lazily opened and she peered down her body. Her sight landed on the crop of slightly-wet, sandy brown curls that were right in front of her lower belly and pelvis. She felt his lips apply lazy kisses to that strip of sensitive flesh that connected her stomach and pelvis together. There was the feeling of a strong grasp on the back of her left thigh, which was followed by forceful pressure against her muscle as his hand proceeded to lift her foot from off of the tub's floor. She was unsure of his intentions, yet, she trusted the Aussie and allowed for this action to be enacted. Her eyes watched her own leg rise into the air. She viewed the tips of his clasping fingers as they pressed against her brown flesh. Her sight returned to the crown of his head. He was still in the midst of pecking at her pelvis, belly and hip bones. The sensation of his roving hand against her thigh, caused her to turn her focus away. Her dark brown eyes stared at her thigh. The grasping fingers glided across her wet skin, down her thigh and to the back of her kneecap. He, then, lifted her leg higher and guided the bottom of her foot to his broad, right shoulder. The arch in her foot rested comfortably.

In this new pose, her lower back was pulled away from the wall. Her legs were brazenly spread apart. Chilled, soft air found its way to her spread folds and kissed at the inflamed and sensitive skin. The protruding knot of nerve-capped flesh became harder and a twinge of pleasure was freed. His once-grasping hand laid flat against the surface of her hovering thigh's underside and slithered down to her buttock, where it dropped off. It found its way to the aroused landmark that was in between her thighs. The sole of his left thumb reached for her Christina piercing that was a few inches below his bearded chin. The interior side of his thumb's knuckle playfully flicked at the curved, silver ring that pierced the skin.

Knowing where this was heading only added to Kaia's pleasure. Her cunt's walls trembled and squeezed, in anticipation. Her hands traveled to the top of his head and gave a little nudge. A second later, she felt his lips stop its ministrations and grazed her belly. She watched clear, blue eyes focus on her own.

"Fah someone who don't want me here…"

His thumb stopped flicking at her piercing. Kaia felt his left set of fingers laid flat against her pelvis.

"…yah sure actin' like yah want…"

His fingers, with a snail's pace, began a south-bound trail.

"…me here with yah…"

She lifted her lower back further off of the wall and tilted her pelvis into the direction of his face, in hope that he understood her verbal-less command. The slow pace from his investigating fingers caused her sex to twitch with need.

"…moanin' and whisperin' me name like a cat…"

Callused fingertips lightly traced the cleft that were made by her puffy lips. A soft gasp fell from her mouth.

"…in heat…"

His fingers, now slicked with her fluid, caressed her pussy's lips with an ascending stroke. The underside of his thumb flicked at her clit and at the piercing the decorated the skin that was directly behind the hard nub, in the fleshy hood. A sharp hiss penetrated the atmosphere. Her hands gave the back of his head another nudge. He responded by rearing his head back against her pushy palms.

"…just beg—Oi!" he grunted. His left hand gave the side of her right thigh a firm slap. The abrasive noise of the smack sliced through the large lavatory, along with the keen squeak of pain. A rumbling groan came barreling out of his mouth while his narrowed eyes glared at her face. "Just impatient," he groaned. His blue orbs lifted away from her face and veered at the inviting flesh that was presented before him. "Just impatient, yah cun—

The coarse thud of skin slapping down on wet flesh filled the bathroom, cutting off the sound of his raspy brogue. A trembling, pleasure-showcased wail immediately followed.

A dull throbbing was emitted from the top of her head, after her head crash-landed against the wall. But, the young woman didn't care. Not when her body was being bathed in waves of blunt-force pleasure. It was created in her pussy and it radiated through her body. Her right hand reached up for her tits and pawed at the mounds of flesh. Eyelids peeled back and revealed the view of her bathroom's vaulted ceiling, to her brown eyes. Her watery gaze then landed on the face that belonged to the man that was kneeling in front of her. He was eyeing her cunt, which he just slapped.

"…shouldn't even…"

The well-built Australian didn't finish his muttered statement. With no pretense attached to his action, his mouth latched onto her slicked sex. His lips covered the crease while his tongue slipped in between the cleft and lapped at the pink flesh. His right hand clutched onto the skin-covered, dense muscle that was on the underside of her left thigh while his right hand held onto her left hip. His right hand gave her thigh a firm squeeze before it was released. He pulled his mouth away, so his fingers could join in on the task. His index finger and thumb pried the fleshy lips apart and revealed her cunt's inner folds to his sight. A flattened, thick tongue covered the folds, seconds later. A muffled and gruff-sounding groan was smothered into her pussy, by his probing mouth. The tip lapped up the essence of her arousal, relishing the taste of her nectar. His right hand released its hold on her thigh, so it could cup her round ass cheek. His face pressed deeper into her flesh and forcing his mouth to apply a tighter clasp on her cunt. An appreciative moan came from him as he felt more of her nectar fell onto his tongue.

Every muscle in her body was taut as it drowned in pleasure. Pressure filled her ears' canals, barring out most of the sounds that circulated around them and making them sound muffled. Her eyes were shut again as her head was slumped forward. Her fingers sifted through his soft strands, occasionally giving his hair a gentle tug, when his tongue doled out a stroke against her clitoris. Rushed and short breaths poured out of her mouth. The occasional, verbal sign of her pleasure came out. "…Yeah…Yeah…Yeah… Like. Just like that, baby," she softly moaned. Her head lazily rolled on its neck and the back of her head came to rest on the wall. Her parted lips still spilled out moans, whispered declarations of pleasure and gasps while her face pointed to the ceiling.

"Play wit your tits fah me while I give me cunny a good…" His voice trailed off. A millisecond later, there was the crackling sound of flesh slapping flesh, as his aligned fingers came crashing down on her cunt.

Her jaw dropped open as her body flinched. "Ha-hhhh-ha," she slightly gasped out in pleasure. Her fingers slipped from the tufts of soft hair and sought after her breasts. Her fingers and palms cupped the mounds. Her nipples and their adornments were wedged in between her middle and ring fingers. Her fingers kneaded the flesh while her nipples were playfully pinched.

"That's it girl," he groaned, before providing her cunt with another slap. "That's it, girl," he groaned, with a fringe of mirth in his tone, after there was a sharp moan from the slap's recipient. His thick and long fingers gave her inflamed sex clumsy caresses. "Yah like it when me fingers give it tah yah, don't yah?" he teased. His fingers dipped under and its tips found the entrance to her sheath. His fingertips delved in, collecting more of her nectar. He brought his collected treasure to her lips. "Yah not wet a'nuff fah me…" His thumb found the underside of her clit. "…Still not ready fah me cock." His thumb began to vigorously grind circles into that pleasurable knot.

The bathroom's walls became victims of Kaia's shuddering yelps. Both of her legs unleashed steady streaks of tremors. Her fingers squeezed at her tits while her manicured nails dug into the flesh. "…Please!" she loudly moaned. A shuddering moan came from her mouth. "Puh-Please… Please-please-please-please-please…" she continued to mutter. When she felt his mouth latched onto her pussy, another moan was released. When she felt his thick digits tease her cunt's entrance again, she moaned her pleas. There was a slow insertion of one, which was joined by its brother upon its return. Both fingers were accepted and heartedly welcomed by her pussy, which clasped and wept upon the intruders. "…Boomer…" she moaned. Her hips began to writhe and undulate to a soundless melody, trying to increase her pleasure. The suckling and the pulling from his mouth, along with his fingers was making it hard for Kaia to keep control of her limbs. "…Bah—Baby… Baby, please," she whimpered.

"Please… What?" Despite talking with his lips, his fingers still strummed pleasure into her.

A slow moan escaped her mouth. "…Puh—

"Look at me, when yah talk tah me," he ordered.

Her nose released shaky breaths for a few seconds before she was able to open her eyes. Her sight landed on the man that was controlling her body like it was a video game. She took note of his face's current state. His cheeks held a rosy-colored coloring in his bearded cheeks. There was an alertness, but, a smoldering darkness in his eyes. His chin and lips were glistening with the translucent sap that came from her weeping pussy. There was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Tell me what yah want, Sheila," he ordered.

Her lips parted and she exhaled. Just as the tail of her exhalation left her mouth, she struck with an intense round of sexual satisfaction that caused her stomach to spasm, before it was filled with pressure. A gutsy and guttural moan came from her mouth. Her legs unleashed a violent tremble. Her balance became compromised. Her hands swiftly released her breasts and ended up slapping the tiled wall. Her fingertips tried to latch onto the tiles' ridges to counteract the action of potentially falling in the tub. She was struck by another wave of the unknown, wave of pleasure. A stream of breathy moans fell from her mouth.

"Open yah eyes and look at me, woman," he gruffly demanded.

'Oh God, he's—

"Sheila, open yah eyes or I'll stop," he warned.

"FFFFF…" her puckered lips spewed. Her lips clamped shut, abruptly. A grimace crossed her face, when she felt another wave of pleasure strike her cunt and clit. Rushed breaths escaped and her jaw clenched, as she tried to embrace the intensity that came with the sensation. Her eyes snapped open and she peered down at the one, who called himself 'Captain Boomerang'.

"Tell me what yah want," ordered Captain Boomerang as he continued to stare intently at her. "Tell me…" He paused, allowing the salacious soundtrack from his finger-fucking to fill the room. "Tell me… Do yah like when me fingers fuck that little honey-pot of yours?" His fingers' increased their pace, making that knot of pressure that was in her belly, quiver. "Would yah like it fah me to fuck yah wit me cock?"

'Oh… Shit,' her brain whimpered. The pressure began to depart from its nest and descend into her pelvis. Her body began to prepare for the onslaught that was about to erupt. Her legs trembled while a sense of rigidness filled each muscle and joint. Her stomach quivered. Her dried mouth continued to spew moans and gasps. Her fingernails scraped at the dried caulking that was in between the tiles. "…B-B-Boom—Boom—Boom—Boom…" The line of pressure reached the border that was in between her stomach and pelvis, before it snapped and crumbled. "…Bah—ah-ah—Boomerang!" she cried out in pleasure as she struck with the first climatic wave. Her wet palms slapped down on hot skin and firm bones. A veil of humidity covered her chest while her nose took in the mélange of scents: the acrid odor that always accompanied expired sweat, faint whiff of cedar and citrus, as well as, the natural fragrance of tobacco. "…Boomer—Fuck, baby! Right there… Oh God… Right there!" Her legs continued to violently shake as his fingers strummed and brought forth her orgasm. A rushing, hot wetness spilled onto the insides of her thighs. Tiny explosions kept happening deep within her pussy and in her lower belly. The peculiar sensations were there until the last seismic-like, wave of pleasure was rolled out of her.

She was left with ragged breaths and unkempt moans spewing from her mouth. The light that danced beneath her eyelids, began to fade away. The fogginess that was implanted in her head began to dissipate and her consciousness managed to wade through like a beam of light. Once there, Kaia opened her eyes and took note of her current state, with her blurry vision. She eyed the other side of her bathroom, where the exit and the shower stall resided. As she stared, her consciousness became aware of the other things. In particular, her current stance. She was bent at the waist, her hands were clasping Boomerang's shoulders and she was hovering her breasts over his face. Judging by the wet heat that was lavishing adoration on each tit, she assumed that the Captain didn't mind the distraction. His fingers were still sheathed by her pussy. They were giving her lazily and casual strokes.

"Gal…" she heard him groan against her left dangling breast. His humid breath fanned her skin. "Yah joot don' gush a'pon me hand like a downpour," he reported with a sense of joyfulness in his tone. His declaration was followed with an arrogant chuckle.

'T-That…' She peered down at the snickering Aussie just as a blush rose to her cheeks. '…I. Squirted. I…' She glanced away from him and then stared at her thighs, in particular, the glistening wetness that were covering them. 'I squirted. That's has never happened before,' her brain said softly. Streams of useless information about 'G-Spot' stimulated orgasms began to fill her mind. Information, ranging from the tales that were spoken by the other dancers to the fragmented information that she had read from women's magazines. She peered down at the crop of soft curls that ended up brushing her nose. 'And it just happened to come from his hand.'

Kaia gingerly lifted herself into an upright position and was struck with a light case of dizziness.

"Betcha never had that one before."

Her sight dropped down to his face just as she felt his fingers withdraw from her warmth. A tiny ball of pressure dropped into the pit of her stomach before it splintered off and receded, which correlated with his digits' action. She watched his fingers as they were popped into his mouth and licked clean, with a casual flair. There was dull throb inside of her as she served as spectator. A shuddering breath was slowly released from her lips while her eyes slightly widened with delight. A shiver crept down her back.

"Git down here," growled Boomerang with a curt nod of his head. His right hand brushed up against the outer curve of her thigh. Once he pulled his hand away, he mumbled, "Yah been beggin' fah this". The Aussie chuckled. "Come on."

Her cunt clenched with anticipation. Her feet made a pair of backward steps. As she walked across the tub's floor, her sight was locked on the man that was kneeling in her bathtub. Using her wobbly legs and a careful pace, she proceeded to sank down to her knees. She was subjected to the bathwater's backlash from her sudden actions, which were sporadic splashes against her torso and to the walls of the tub. A pair of dull, stabbing pain stuck her kneecaps once they landed on the smooth, stone floor. Seconds later, she watched the Captain raise his hands up and she viewed his fingers make gestures, summoning her to come closer. She clumsily trudged through the waist-deep water and came to a halt, when she placed a few inches of space between his body and hers. Her eyes observed the brawny and imposing figure that was kneeling before her. Her eyesight ended their journey, when they came upon his prick, which was still erect and wading through the water. The case of cotton-mouth was soon erased. Her mouth watered at the sight of his hardness. Her right hand reached for his cock.

A scream sliced through the air.

Kaia suddenly found herself facing the side of the bathtub. Water splattered against both bodies and managed to spill over the edge of the tub, onto the floor. 'How the fuck…?' her brain wondered as her fright-filled eyes stared at the puddle of water that was on the floor. Her body was wedged in between the tub and Digger, who was pressing his body against her. His left hand gripped her waist and then slithered to the front, where he cupped her ample tit. His right hand fondled both slippery cheeks. She felt his prick slide in between the deep cleft. His hips lightly thrust against her bottom, making his member repeatedly glide against her sensitive flesh. The shock from being turned by the abrasive man was soon forgotten. His cock and hands managed to lure her consciousness into the background and lure her arousal back.

Her hearing did pick up the gravelly hiss that came from behind her head. "Yah ready fah me?" moaned Digger, as his prick continued to provide gropes to the crack of her ass.

"Mmm…" Kaia turned her head and glanced over her right shoulder, at the man that was kneeling behind her and pumping his hips at a languid pace. "…hmm," she moaned, with her bottom lip tucked in her mouth.

His roaming hand lifted off of her ass and then reached for the edge of the rub. He pulled his upper body closer, pressing his chest against her back. She pulled her face away, out of instinct and he took advantage of the action by pressing his face into her neck. His mouth kissed and nipped at the flesh. His right set of fingers uncurled themselves from off of the tub's edge and found settlement in the space between her thighs. Breathy moans filled the bathroom as his fingers stroked her well-spent cunt, under the water. His fingers would stroke at her inflamed lips and slap at the sex. His index and middle fingers would trap the flesh-shrouded nub just to pull and pinch. With every action, there was a moan or a gasp, along with a swaying from her ass.

"…Boomer…" she moaned as her hand reached up to his face. The soles of her fingertips caressed the stubbly skin that was attached to his right cheek before her hand ascended to his hair. Her fingers snatched up tufts of his hair and held on. The grip on his curly strands became tighter and stronger, a few seconds later, when she felt the initial sign of his cock's thrust into her cunt. A sharp and loud hiss escaped from her clenched teeth as the feeling of her already-sore flesh was stretched by his glans.

"From yah carryin' on… Yah sound like yah not expectin' me," teased Digger. His left hand grabbed a hold onto her left shoulder while his right clasped onto her right hip. Both appendages wielded tight grasps. Then, his hips gruffly snapped forward, slapping his pelvis against her round ass and causing his cock to be fully sheathed.

The shot of pleasure and the strike of discomfort caused her breath to become caught inside of her throat. A shrilled gasp was spilled from her mouth and was spat into the air. Meanwhile her body flinched, which led her stomach to nudge the side of the tub. Her left hand grabbed at his left wrist while her right hand yanked at his hair.

"But I don't care," he moaned, with a growl seeping from his throat, milliseconds later. His hips withdrew his prick from out of her warmth, only to return, seconds later. His teeth nipped at her ear. "I don't…" A smoldering groan escaped him. "Care," he moaned. His left hand crawled across her shoulder to reach her throat. His fingers wrapped a firm hold against her. His cock made a quick exit and then a quicker return to her sheath. Both lovers released sounds of pleasure from their mouths, upon the return. Digger's mouth found its way to her right temple, where a lazy kiss was applied. Then he lifted his barreled-chest and his broad torso off of her back. His left hand fell down to her left hip and his right hand returned to the heated epicenter, where his fingers strummed at her pussy.

The dancer's lithe body curled into a deep arch while her parted lips sang a moan. Her pussy's already-expanded walls fluttered around his cock while her ass wound itself against his pelvis. "…mmmm… Boomer," she whimpered. Her body was jerk into the bathtub's side, when she was a recipient of a stroke from his member. Her palms slapped at the edge's smooth surface and her fingers curled around the edge, so they could brace for the impending strokes. With a quick glimpse of the cocky Aussie from over her shoulder, she swayed her hips and let him know that she was ready.

"Yah ready fah me, love?" he uttered as his hips reared back. His hips snapped forward, plunging his member into her sheath again. There was a groan from his throat.

"Yea-Yeah," she moaned. "… Yes, Boom—

"That's right, love… Say me name…" There was another fierce thrust planted, which left both lovers shaking. Before their throbs of pleasure could ebb away, Boomerang doled out another hard stroke, which lured his hips to perform a steady, pounding sequence. His cock would make shallow and quick strokes to her channel, coercing her walls to expand around his penetrating member. His fingers continued to stroke at her wet folds and flick at her clit against the insides of his digits.

"…Boomerang," she mewled after one particular stroke. The well-known pressure returned to the pit of her stomach and it was building up with each passing second. She felt his left hand lay flat against her back before it made a caressing motion, up to her shoulder.

Digger's hand gave her a squeeze and then he released his hold on her. His soaking-wet paw came crashing down on the tub's edge, a few centimeters beside her gripping hand. He also brought his brawny form closer to her trembling form. His chest mashed up against her back. The sensation of his hair-covered chest grazing her skin, caused a 'whisker-burn' to erupt. It tantalized her arousal. He brought his face to the back of her head, where he nuzzled the teal-colored satin from her hair scarf. The hand that was buried in between her thighs stopped stroking at her puffy petals and suddenly cupped her. His fingertips teased the rim of her sheath. His soft lips reached down to her right ear and pelted the skin with hot, short breaths. "Tell me," he panted in her ear. "Tell me that yah don't want me to go." His grasping fingers squeezed at her sex with a firm, pinch-like squeeze.

A squeak and a full-bodied flinch escaped from Kaia as his fingers caused a spike a pleasure to stab at her labia, as well as, for her clit. She felt herself squeezed down on his stroking prick, in response. A hoarse-sounding groan filled her ear. Then, there was a chaste kiss to the shell of her ear. "Tell me, Sheila," she heard the Aussie grunt. The hold that was over her cunt became tighter. Too tight, in fact. It was to the point, where a lash of discomfort began to permeate from her labia. There was a soft wince and a curt moan. "…nghh… Boomer," she moaned as she turned her head slightly. His lips remained unbothered by the action and still brushed up against her ear.

"Tell me, darling. Tell me that yah want me to stay here," he stately softly.

The grimace deepened, when she felt a strong and unknown force captured the back of her right knee. It forced her limb to break the surface and climb out of the water. She felt her knee land on the smooth marble that made up the edge. Chilly air slapped the flesh that was across her naked rear end and lower back. Her ass was perched higher and was making her wet cunt more exposed to his cock's ministrations. In this new pose, she also felt the full thickness of his cock in this position. A high-pitched, shaking wail was ripped from her mouth. "…Oh Gaawwddd!" she loudly moaned. Pleasure blinded her with a bright light, underneath her eyelids. Her body violently jerked, causing water to rumble and then slip from the tub. "FFFFFFFF-uck!" she squealed. In a shuddering breath, she uttered his name.

"Grrrrrrrrrrmmm…" he groaned in her ear. "Say it, woman," he brusquely ordered. His right hand squeezed on her raised thigh just as his hips increased the intensity behind their thrusts. His blue orbs peeped at the point of their union. His eyes took in the blurred, flashes of his cock as he fucked the beauty that was kneeling provocatively in front of him. "…that's it, love. That's it…" he crooned. His right hand landed on her right buttock in the form of a smack.

A faint gasp came from her lips as the slight discomfort from his slap permeated through her bottom. In the back of her mind, underneath the layer of the fog that was her distraction, she became aware of the repetitive demands that were coming from her bath partner. She realized that he wanted a confirmation from her.

"Tell me, love," he ordered, with his unpolished brogue taking on a whisper. As he spoke, his right set fingers found her pussy again and proceeded to rub pleasure into her body.

The mounting pressure that was building inside of her pelvis formed into a thick knot as he ground circles into her clit. The quadriceps and the hamstrings in her thighs became taut and began to tremble. Her hips began their own frantic and repetitive movement against the slick and wet man that was fucking her from behind. Tiny forces of pleasure were exploding in her clit and labia. A family of desperate and sad-like whimpers fell from her parted lips. Her hands released the edge of the tub, allowing her wet forearms to glide along the surface. She bought her face to the edge, where her forehead briefly kissed the smooth marble, before traveling to her right elbow. When she felt his index and ring finger glide in between her inflamed lips of her labia and began to stroke at the creases between her folds, the knot started to splintered. When she felt a fingertip tap along the surface of her clit, her climax struck. A sharp and hoarse inhale was loudly created from her gaping mouth. On the exhale, there was a shaky "FFFFF-uck!"

"Yee-Yeeeaaahhhh," growled Captain Boomerang, during her unraveling. "That's it, love, give it tah me," he urged as he continued to thrust his prick into her quivering cunt. A guttural grunt escaped from his throat. "...rrrrrrmmmmm…Tell me, love… Tell me that I have a place to stay," he groaned.

"Yee…Yee-Yeah! Yeeee—Just keep… Fuck…king me. God!" moaned Kaia as she tremored and fell under the waves of her release. "Yeeaahhh," she cried out, "…yeeeaahhh! Yes! Yes! Oh God, yes!"

Both bodies molded into each other, when the demanding Aussie leaned forward and pressed his front against her back. He brought his mouth to her right ear and whispered, "Yah feel so good on me cock, Sheila". A grunt bubbled up in his throat and it was born as a trembling breath. "'Bout tah give it tah yah, love… 'Bout tah…" There was another husky breath, which fanned her ear. His head bowed, bringing his face closer to her shoulder, where he allowed his mouth the clamp down.

'He's… Coming,' her instinct called out as she felt the last climatic wave ebb. Her hearing was assaulted by the raucous sounds that came from his mouth while her ear was humming. She took note of the splashes' sounds as they crashed against her ass and his thrusting pelvis. Her spent pussy felt his thick cock's erratic and clumsy strokes. She heard a muffled moan just as her sheath captured his spewed streams of warmth. The quick-tempo, frantic pelvic slaps against her rear tapered off into a lazy and slow rhythm. His exploring fingers were still wandering across her sex. The biting pressure was lifted off of her shoulder. Spray of saliva struck her ear as she heard his lazy and heaving exhale against her right ear.

"Yah…" He took another breath. A slurred chuckle escaped him. "We're gonna have fun," he informed her. "By tha time I'm done wit yah, yah gonna have a limp to yah," he jibed. His right hand slipped from in between her folds. He allowed her lips to come together before he brought his hand down and cupped her cunt. There were sensuous and slow drags on her sex. "This is me cunny, now." The tip of his tongue traced the curved cartilage of her ear. There was a snicker. "Yah heard me? While I'm here…" He gave her a gentle squeeze. "…This is mine," he groaned. His hand slipped off of her and floated away. It found its way to her backside, where he traced the curves of her ample ass. His fingertips drew circles and unrefined patterns through the patchy sheets of foam that covered her. "I'm gonna enjoy breakin' yah in," he muttered before giving her a swift smack on her ass.

Kaia released a weak yelp and a flinch upon the sharp impact from his hand. Her right hand reached behind her back and felt the throbbing area, where his hand left its message.

"Definitely gonna enjoy it…" Then the Australian brute proceeded to mumble and mutter. He lifted off of her back and his hand slipped in between their bodies to guide his cock for its exit out of her sheath.

Her ears picked up the sounds of his body wading through the bathwater, seconds later. Her brain managed to pick up another thing, as well. 'I said… _Yes_ … Oh. My. God… I said that he could stay. Oh my God. Why did I…? Shit!'

She recalled his inquiries and demands during their rutting. The inquiries and the demands that pertained to his ability to reside in her house. The Aussie needed her permission in order to stay in her home, for the duration of his 'leave'. He never did explain what type of 'leave' he was going through at the moment. Her intuition, at one point in time, told her that he wasn't serving in any branch of this country's armed forces. Or, any other countries' versions of the armed services, for that matter. Then she recalled the moment when she was reflecting about his 'Captain Boomerang' moniker, in Salome's Quarters. She assumed that he was one of those vigilantes that patrolled Gotham City, in hopes of saving some damsel-in-distress or an old lady from would-be muggers.

'…Maybe… Maybe _he's_ one of those muggers…'

A thread of fear began to stitch itself to her soul. Her eyes widened slightly as she spied the tiled floor that beside the bathtub. She stared at the traveling puddle of water that was spreading itself along the floor's surface as her fear manifested into different reactions. Her heartrate became increased while she experienced a chill that wasn't from the simmering-hot bathwater.

'…Sshhh—

 ** _"_** ** _CLUM-CLUNK!"_**

The sound of the Jacuzzi's jets distracted her from her thoughts. Then there was also the sensation of heavy pressure striking her knees, underneath the water's surface. Quickly, the bathroom's walls were decorated with the dull, droning noise of the tub's engine and the percolating sound that came from the disturbed water. She figured out that Boomerang turned on the Jacuzzi's jets. Kaia raised off of the tub's edge and she straightened her back, so she could look over her right shoulder. Her sight landed on the man that was located on the other side of the spacious tub, behind her.

Captain Boomerang was poised in the bubbling bathwater like he was a king, which was further from the truth. His broad torso was reclined against the side of the tub and his muscled arms rested against the tub's edge, extended at their sides. She spotted his knees as they stood out against the small hills of soapy foam that floating across the water's surface. Kaia also spotted the cocky nature that was radiating from his body. His face also contained an arrogant expression with its lopsided smirk, mischief-covered eyes and the 'post-sex, glow,' which was tattooed on his flushed skin. With his sight locked on her, his chin slightly tilted to the ceiling.

"When yah done bein' daft, yah need tah wash me back, love," stated the audacious-natured, Aussie…

…which happened to be the same brash asshole, who was going to be her house ward for unstipulated amount of time.

'FFFFFFFFFFFFFF- _ucccckkk_!'


End file.
